Inconsistencies
by rpgaff2
Summary: Just a quick note of many things that are odd or off in the HP universe.


**A/n These are just a bunch of questions I had about some odd things in the HP universe. I know there are alot more, so if you want me to add some of yours, Review and comment them, or send me a message. I will make another one with more added later if I get enough reviews. Oh, and btw, most of these are often mentioned in fanfiction, thats where I got alot of them. Some are just from wondering though. **

Why did Dumbledore have to have James' cloak

Wouldn't the blood wards (if they worked) have failed when Moldy-shorts got his blood or when he went out

Why couldn't he have stayed at Hogwarts over the summer if it's the "Safest place" besides Gringotts

How did he not know that Voldemort was on Quirrell

Why did he allow Snape to torture and belittle Harry

Why didn't Harry ever receive a checkup (Dursleys, counseling, and medical)

Why doesn't Dumbledore use his pensive for year 3+4

Why was Dumbledore flying to the Ministry in 1st year

Why were 3 first years able to get through all the traps

Why did Dumbledore send Hagrid to get Harry

How does he do that stupid twinkle

Why does he only ever seem to meet with Harry

Why does he show Harry and the Gryffindor house clear favoritism

Why didn't he ever explain the Horcruxes, especially the one in Harry's head, to anyone

Why was quidditch canceled for the tournament

How come no one recognized it wasn't Moody

Who got permission to use the hostages

Why was the clue intentionally vague

Why did he cut Harry off from all contact and why was he suddenly allowed to leave so much sooner than any other year

If he had Figg watching why didn't he know how badly he was treated

Why was cutting Harry off from all communication a good idea

Why didn't the Potters have a will/will reading

Why didn't Harry have Sirius' will read

If Lily could protect Harry simply by dieing to protect him, why did this not work for everyone else

Why doesn't anyone show up for cases of accidental magic

Is the trace on the wand or people and how

Why was the basilisk left alone

If Parseltounge is a magical unlearn-able language, how did Ron use it to get into the Chamber, especially since Harry only heard hissing when Ron "spoke" it

Why does no one ever talk to the students

Why were so many letters sent

How could the two halves of Hagrid's wand still function if you snap a wand to make it not work

Why were they given detention in the Forbidden Forest when a dark creature was killing unicorns and their only defense was a man who couldn't use magic  
Why was a first year allowed to play quidditch

Why was there no investigation as to who jinxed Harry's broom

Why was Dobby's hovering Charm detected but not his apparition or mail thievery

How did two forth years and a second year penetrate the supposed best wards with a flying ford Angela

Why did Snape and Lockheart run the dueling club (Flitwick being a past champion)  
How could Fawkes get into the chamber and why not bring Dumbledore

Why is the life debt for Ginny never discussed

Why didn't the owl ever show up for Aunt Marge

Why was Fudge waiting

Why didn't Sirius reveal himself

Why did no one explain why Sirius was in jail, why he never had a trial, and why nobody could convince anybody of his innocence (Dumbledore was on the Wizamagot)

Why did no one explain Harry's inheritance unless there was something or someone already taking care of it (it had been untouched for 10 years, if you only count the one vault even

Why was there no one on site who was able to control the dementors

Why was a third year given the power to alter time

Why did Moony forget to take the potion, leave the map out, and not tell Harry everything or ever see him before

Why did the Weasley's get Harry and not the Grangers

Why didn't the ministry investigate the magic while the Weasley's were there

How could they have gotten a floo connection, wasn't that too dangerous

Why was Jr allowed to use the unforgivable curses

Can't have it both ways. Only 17+ (of age) can compete, a formal rule they instated and enforced themselves, how could Harry be allowed to compete

Why was Rita allowed to get close to Harry

Why wasn't the Goblet under watch

How did that portkey actually work (trophy)

How was Jr able to cast spells through the boundary without being seen or caught

How was Harry allowed to be taken away by Jr

What was the whole deal with Underage Magic and dementors and the trial

Why could nothing be done about the blood quill

Why wasn't Umbridge persecuted to the full extent of the law

Is the Potter line an Ancient and Noble House

Why was Wormtail a Gryffindor

Why couldn't Harry see the thestrals after Quirrell died

Why didn't Flamel ever make another stone

Why are there no magical orphanages

Why doesn't anyone show the new students around Hogwarts

Why is there so much obvious favoritism in Hogwarts

Why isn't there any muggle influence at all


End file.
